


thoughts of you consume

by liamandzayn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes control, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Nail Painting, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tie, Top Alec, basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>“Someone’s impatient,” Alec hums, evidently pleased at his own ability to take his boyfriend apart, piece by piece, until all he <em>knows, thinks, breathes,</em> is Alec.</p><p>“You have been teasing me for ages, darling,” Magnus retorts, eyes drinking up that glorious, lean body looming over him, coated in a thin sheen of sweat that makes every dip and hollow of Alec’s body scream out for Magnus’ tongue. “I, unfortunately, do not have the gift of a stamina rune.”<br/>-</p><p>(Sex and fluff and some light bondage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	thoughts of you consume

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own these wonderful characters, they belong to cassandra clare. this fic is purely for fandom entertainment.
> 
> (all mistakes are my own)

Magnus is conscious that a pair of beautiful, prismatic eyes are watching him, can almost feel the settling weight of them like a warm caress flitting across his skin. Alec creates no sound, refrains from making any movements, just stands stoic and serene in the entrance to the living room, hip cocked, resting against the wall. 

Resuming the task at hand, Magnus carries on decorating his nails with his favourite polish, a brilliant, cobalt blue, flicking the colour with precision over each individual nail, coating them evenly, neatly, without a smudge staining the rest of his fingers. He’s very much aware that Alec takes enjoyment and comfort from watching Magnus do this; that he finds an easy pleasure in observing his boyfriend doing something so mundane, a typical occurrence that manages to relax the whirring thoughts of work, family and responsibilities busying up Alec’s mind. Thus Magnus does not push him for conversation; he asks nothing of his wonderful boyfriend, simply waits for Alec with endless patience.

Minutes trickle by, Magnus dries his nails with a delicate flick of his wrist, sparks of his magic simmering vividly in the low, ambient lighting of the room and Alec regards this with a tender smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Magnus glances up at him, attention captivated by the lanky man padding across the floor towards him, long limbs uncoordinated and he returns Alec’s grin in earnest.

Magnus’ heart swells with fondness, fluttering like a humming bird trapped in a cage. The warlock has never known another person in the entirety of his existence to render him breathless as effortlessly as Alec always does, igniting a raging and exhilarating new lease of life within him. 

“My love,” Magnus acknowledges with warmth crinkling the corners of his eyes, patting the sofa next to him to encourage Alec to join him.

With a joyful sigh, Alec plonks himself down with little grace and immediately melts into the plush, incredibly expensive cushions. He reaches out for Magnus, cool fingertips kissing the warlock’s forearm and Magnus is helpless to resist. He allows himself to be tugged onto Alec’s lap, wraps his limbs securely around the solid, strapping body he cherishes so dearly sat beneath him, and rests his forehead against Alec’s.

“How are you, Alexander?” the query holding genuine concern and care. Magnus remains somewhat agitated at Alec’s continued lack of speech, had something happened to him earlier?

“I’m fine, Mags. Well, I’m much better now I’m with you,” Alec blushes softly, a wash of scarlet staining the tops of his cheekbones. “Things are just really intense back at the Institute. Mom is taking out her stress of the Clave’s upcoming visit out on everyone. I seem to be receiving the brunt of it.”

Frowning at the apparent distress Maryse has caused Alec, at the tension clinging to his muscles and the weariness swimming in those bewitching eyes, Magnus suggests, “How about I offer my magical services to your mother? A simple calming spell to help her relax?” His words ring playful with a teasing lilt to them, so Alec regards them as light hearted banter, when in fact Magnus desires nothing more than to take Maryse down a peg, with the help of a spell or two.

Alec chuckles, a low, throaty noise imprinted onto Magnus’ cheek, inspiring a bolt of heat to flash through Magnus’ veins. He wishes there was some form of magic that existed to allow him to bottle up that rich, heady sound and keep it for himself for eternity. 

“Tempting, but no thanks babe,” the Shadowhunter replies, the anxious creases settled between his brows gradually fading away.

Magnus places a loving kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose, nuzzling closer until the only things separating them are the fine layers of clothes adorning their bodies. “I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus replies, stroking the vulnerable slither of skin worn over Alec’s clavicle.

The faint tremor that hums through Alec’s body as a result pulsates through Magnus as well, both men pressed so tightly together that their hearts beat in tandem.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Alec promises, before kissing Magnus’ next retort straight off of his tongue. 

The slip and slide of damp, hungry lips and hot breath is messy and fast, Magnus groans into Alec’s mouth when blunt teeth nibble his bottom lip and he clenches fistfuls of Alec’s shirt with harsh, strained knuckles. He delves impossibly deeper, chasing the intoxicating, syrupy sweet taste of Alec with his bold tongue. 

Gentle hands skimming over clothed flesh escalates rapidly to needy and rough fingers tugging at buttons, seeking out hot, silky skin to grasp and mark possessively. Alec pants with excitement, grinding his jean-clad erection roughly against Magnus’ own straining cock; their matching whines ricochet off of the ceiling and hold a promise of what is to come.

“Can we-“ Alec stammers, an enticing flush making its way down his jaw, wrapping around his neck and blooming across his heaving chest. “Can we try, um..”

Magnus kisses him again, trying to assure him without words that he is safe here in the warlock’s arms, that he can ask for anything, anything in this world, and Magnus would move heaven and earth to give it to him.

“Uh-“ Alec attempts a third time to voice his wish, seemingly too embarrassed as he hides his mumbled request into the nape of Magnus’ neck, lips latching onto the skin there and sucking a little desperately. 

“Alexander, my sweet, you have to use your words,” Magnus soothes his hands up and down Alec’s thighs. “Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Shuddering at the sentiment, Alec meets Magnus’ gaze, his usually vibrant hazel eyes completely swallowed by the darkness of his pupils, lids drooping with lust. Magnus almost gnaws off the skin of his lips in anticipation, agonising desire engulfing his body whole. 

“The scene we did a few weeks ago-“ the Shadowhunter starts, inhaling a deep breath, and as he lets it go, his previous shyness and discomfort seeps away, leaving in its wake the self-assured, blunt Alec that has Magnus shivering in delight. “When I tied you to the bed and teased you for hours, can we try that again? Please? I need to get out of my own head for a while.” He shrugs, bashful and sweet, a beautiful contradiction to the sentence that just tumbled from his lips and Magnus cannot stop himself from surging forward and licking the words right out of Alec’s mouth.

“Bed, bed, bed,” Magnus gasps, fingers insistent, pulling at Alec’s shirt, pawing frantically at the distinct bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. He feels alight with arousal, dizzy and light headed as he practically vibrates out of his skin. 

Alec looks positively smug as Magnus whisks them off to the bedroom.

~~

The narrow shred of red silk hangs from Alec's giant hands; it is Magnus' own tie, Alec having carefully picked it out for the particular occasion as he loves the way the crimson contrasts beautifully against Magnus's rich, bronze skin. Magnus keeps his gaze fixed on the stunning Nephilim stood naked at the foot of their bed, his heart thumping fiercely inside his chest, skin erupting in goose bumps and the warlock trembles at the look of raw, unadulterated hunger etched across his lover's face. Alec's cock protrudes from a small nest of hair, curving hard and elegant towards his abs, and Magnus sweeps his tongue across his lips.

Slowly, movements akin to large predatory cat, Alec crawls up Magnus's naked body, allowing the silk garment to flutter across his skin and Magnus releases a soft gasp. The material grazes his pebbled nipple and Magnus cannot suppress his shiver. He notes, with a ripple of excitement, the way Alec's wide, starving eyes swallow up every movement of Magnus' body, his limbs already so tightly wound up before any of the real fun has begun. 

“Mine,” Alec murmurs, mouth brushing ever so slightly against Magnus' lips, causing the warlock to strain his neck higher in order to chase his touch, seeking more, _needing_ more of Alec's lush mouth. 

“Yours. Always,” Magnus whispers in return, nodding his head wildly, wanting Alec to understand the severity of his statement. He trails his fingertips gently over the faint scars decorating Alec's defined, slightly sweaty chest, his magic already threatening to burst out of the surface of his skin, showing just how little control Magnus has. All because of Alec. The usually awkward and reserved Shadowhunter becomes a different man, Magnus realises, when he is alone with the warlock, shrugging away his self-effacing demeanour and wearing his newly found confidence and sexuality as naturally as he wears the runes inscribed onto his pale skin. 

Sharp teeth nip their way up Magnus' neck, snapping him back to the situation at hand, as a hot, wet tongue flicks out to soothe the brief sting and Alec rolls his hips deliciously against Magnus'. That sweet friction created between their bare cocks sends bolts of blinding pleasure singing through Magnus' core.

Instead of indulging Magnus, Alec diverts his attention to winding the soft, cool material of the tie around Magnus' wrists, binding them together and then weaving the rest through the gaps in the headboard to secure the warlock in place. Resulting in Magnus being left exposed and powerless (he agreed to not use his magic at any point during the scene). A frenzied sense of excitement consumes Magnus as the reality of the situation settles in, he feels immensely thrilled that Alec is completely in control and that the Nephilim is free to do as he pleases with him.

“Does that feel good?” Alec queries in his calming voice, the deep rumble resonating throughout the stillness of the room. He presses the pad of his thumb onto Magnus' plush bottom lip; Magnus takes it fully into his mouth, laving his tongue around the digit, getting it sloppy and wet, groaning in response as he nods frantically. 

With undeniable clarity, Magnus realises that before Alec came streaming into his life, reminiscent to a shooting star, unique and awe-inspiring, blazing through the night sky, he had been sleep walking for over a century of his life. Dazed, jaded and rather bitter. Oh how things change.

Eyes rolling heavenwards in apparent bliss, Alec swiftly removes his thumb and seals his own lips over his boyfriend’s. Their tongues instantly embrace, licking their way into each other’s mouths, sucking and biting and moaning. Magnus looses all sense of time when they kiss, the world seems to stop turning and all of Magnus’ hundreds of years spent roaming the earth pale drastically in comparison to these precious moments.  
Breaking apart with a loud, slick sound, Alec rears back, settling himself between Magnus' wide spread legs as the warlock yanks against the constrictions around his wrists, dick hardening even further at the feeling of helplessness at being tied up, desperately searching for the return of Alec's touch. He whines low in his throat, the noise laced with need, fully aware of how wanton he sounds but failing to care when all he yearns for is his boyfriend’s hands, his mouth, his everything. 

Noticing the possessive look alighting Alec's striking eyes, Magnus feels a delicate shiver rack through his body, his heartbeat spiking in anticipation as he awaits the Shadowhunter's next moves. However, Alec seems rather content to watch his boyfriend writhe and arch against the maroon bed sheets; a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he continues to torment Magnus by simply allowing his gaze to burn into his skin.  
“Alexander,” Magnus breathes into the wide expansion of space separating their two bodies, hoping to urge Alec into doing something, anything. 

_Finally,_ Magnus rejoices silently in pure delight, Alec shifts across the bed to the nightstand where he grasps the almost empty bottle of lube and a condom before settling them on the bed beside Magnus' hip.  
Sighing in sheer relief, the warlock almost cries when Alec begins to stroke the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, so very close to the place that is straining, hard and leaking pearly cum against his navel-free stomach. 

Grinning mischievously, Alec trails a finger down, down, down until it brushes gently over Magnus' twitching hole, begging to be breached. The warlock chokes on a groan, his teeth leaving small indents on his lip as they dig into the flesh. Feather light touches trace around his rim, a slow, continuous and agonising pace that leaves Magnus squirming against his binds, rolling his hips down to meet Alec's finger. As quickly as the touch came, it's soon gone and Magnus' desperate whine rings loud and clear in the room. The teasing is driving him to the point of insanity, he is utterly at Alec's mercy and although the fact causes a fat, shiny burst of precome to squeeze from the tip of his cock, Magnus needs something more and just as he’s about to voice his desires, Alec suddenly engulfs his dick in his beautifully wet, hot and talented mouth.

A wrecked moan is wrenched from Magnus’ throat, his whole body seizing up in a taut curve as Alec’s tongue flicks across his slit tantalizingly slow, lapping at the bittersweet liquid seeping from Magnus’ cock like he needs the taste to survive. When Alec slides those plush, cherry red lips further down the warlock’s dick, Magnus swears on Chairman Meow’s life that he sees stars. The tight suction surrounding him, bobbing up and down, up and down his length, leaves Magnus thoroughly breathless, the air punched right out of his lungs. He aches to fist his hands in Alec’s silky, onyx hair, to tug and pull on the unkempt strands and allow himself to fuck his cock even further down his lover’s throat, to feel the muscles contract around his length.

However, Magnus does have a slight (try: _massive_ ) kink for Alec tying him up and having his wicked way with him so he gladly continues to jerk at his restraints, relishing the faint burn of the material dragging against the fragile skin of his wrists. Alec’s skilful tongue brings Magnus closer and closer to his sweet release, mapping out the veins running along his cock, lapping fervently at the inflamed, sensitive head until the warlock gasps out a surprised exclamation:

“Alexander, please!”

That scorching, direct gaze meets Magnus’s own golden cat eyes, his glamour dropping long ago, and Magnus feels a tremor ripple through his bones at the devastating passion and greed for him he finds reflected in those eyes. Deliberately, Alec tears his mouth up and off of Magnus’ cock, releasing him with an exceedingly obscene slurp, planting one final, soft kiss on the head and reaches for the lube.

“Someone’s impatient,” Alec hums, evidently pleased at his own ability to take his boyfriend apart, piece by piece, until all he _knows, thinks, breathes,_ is Alec.

“You have been teasing me for ages, darling,” Magnus retorts, drinking up that glorious, lean body looming over him, coated in a thin sheen of sweat that makes every dip and hollow of Alec’s body scream out for Magnus’ tongue. “I, unfortunately, do not have the gift of a stamina rune.”

Smirking prettily, Alec lathers up two of his sinfully long fingers with the lube, then leans forward to press his chest firm against Magnus’. The feeling of so much bare skin touching is overwhelming, euphoric, and both men breathe out deep, satisfied moans that reverberate through each other’s bodies. A solitary finger kisses Magnus’ rim, a barely there pressure that still has him choking on an inhale, his spine bowing elegantly as his pushes himself closer to Alec, their stiff nipples caressing one another.

“So beautiful,” Alec whispers, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Magnus’ ear. “No one else’s, all mine.” The last word is punctuated with the breach of Magnus’ hole, Alec’s digit slipping inside with little resistance, promptly hunting for the warlock’s prostate, and it is a testament to their incredibly frequent sexual escapades that Alec finds the delicate bundle of nerves within seconds. 

With only a brief pause to adjust, a second finger quickly follows; stretching and scissoring Magnus open, meticulous and determined, precisely hitting the sweet spot on every single forceful thrust. The warlock hisses at the exquisite, addictive burn of the stretch, hiding his face in his bicep as he worries at his lip to quash down the restless whine that threatens to expose just how slutty and desperate he is for Alec’s cock.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Alec demands in his authoritative, Shadowhunter voice; the undeniable command ignites fire in the pit of Magnus’ stomach.  
Alec proceeds to add a third finger, spreading Magnus’s hole wider and curling them to rub his prostate incessantly, painstakingly, until the warlock is unable to cease the rocking of hips to meet those wicked fingers filling him up. It is the most perfect kind of torture.

Peppering blistering kisses across Magnus’ already overheated skin, Alec edges him nearer and nearer to an orgasm, seemingly captivated at the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself onto Alec’s hand, body contorted, wrecked with unconcealed pleasure. Magnus barely detects the litany of praise, endearments such as _beautiful_ and _perfect,_ falling from Alec’s own mouth, almost as if he’s unaware that he’s saying them.

“Fuck, I love you so much Alexander,” Magnus stamps the words into the pronounced tendons of Alec’s neck, sealing them there with an open mouth kiss and a quick scrape of teeth. Groaning, Alec smoothes over Magnus’ prostate with more force and a hint of his nail that has a broken whimper falling Magnus' lips. Achingly close to coming all over both of their naked bodies, Magnus feels utterly delirious and is on the verge of pleading with Alec to stop the teasing when all of a sudden the fingers have disappeared and Magnus is left howling at the loss, hole twitching around nothing. 

“Love you too, so much, Magnus,” Alec pants, clearly just as affected as Magnus is, before he slots his mouth sloppily over his lover’s, a filthy tangle of tongues and biting teeth, kissing and kissing until they can no longer breathe. 

Magnus’ cock is throbbing almost painfully between his thighs, his head swims with unabashed lust, clouding all thoughts unrelated to Alec. This makes it increasingly difficult to keep control over his magic, it buzzes in the tips of his fingers and ends of his toes, vibrating under the surface of his skin. 

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Alec acclaims, the words a gust of air over Magnus’ lips and the warlock trembles in response. “Do you want my cock now?”

Making an unintelligible, high pitched sound, along with a garbled mixture of affirmations, Magnus wraps his slender legs around Alec’s waist. He’s slightly hysterical with need and positive he won’t last any longer than thirty seconds as soon as Alec’s dick drives into him.

Already lubed up and sheathed in a condom, Alec grasps Magnus’ hips with strong hands, fingertips bruising into his supple flesh; his eyes are blown wide with fervor as he slides into Magnus’ loose, red hole, the muscle swallowing his cock greedily. Soon their groins are pressed flush together, Alec throws his head back with his eyes screwed tightly shut, various curses gushing from his mouth. Magnus is overcome with the feeling of being stretched open so wide, impaled on Alec’s thick length leaving him wonderfully full and every single nerve ending in his body flaming bright and sharp.

“Feels so good, love,” Magnus grins around a soft moan, itching to dig his fingers into the powerful muscles of Alec’s back, to rake pretty, rose coloured marks over every inch of the Shadowhunter’s skin.

With only a few moments to grow accustomed to the beautiful fullness of the intrusion, Alec begins to draw back, movements unhurried, taking such gentle care of Magnus as always, and the warlock’s heart constricts with vivid emotion.

“Love you,” Alec stamps the endearment into the sharp line of Magnus’ jaw, pressing a chaste kiss there and Magnus echoes the statement with enthusiasm.

Then Alec thrusts back in, hips branding Magnus’ ass as they move together, pushing and pulling, rolling and grinding into each other. The pace rapidly increases, shoving tender and slow far out of the equation and barrelling head first into rough, feverish, _electric_ fucking.  
Magnus’ frantic sobs drown out the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin, of Alec’s punched out moans and curses mumbled into Magnus’ neck. Teeth graze over his Adam’s apple, swollen lips latching onto the small mound and Magnus is certain there will be a vibrant, jewelled hickey smudged over the skin there in the morning. He keens, throat tight with love, need, desire for the ethereal half angel and he clenches around Alec’s dick, drawing out the exquisite drag and heat for both of them.

“Fuck!” Alec mewls, rocking his hips harder into Magnus, cock abusing his overly sensitive prostate in the most heavenly way, and hot tears gather in the corners of Magnus’ eyes.  
The combination of swift, rigid thrusts aimed ever so accurately at his sweet spot, along with the scorching friction on his cock from sliding against Alec’s abs has Magnus teetering on the edge of coming. However, yet again, like every other time that night, just as Magnus can taste the beginnings of his orgasm, vision blurring around the edges from sheer ecstasy, Alec halts his movements. Magnus has to summon every ounce of self control he can muster (which is something he greatly lacks when it comes to Alec) to refrain from screaming out in frustration.

“Alexander,” he pleads, _whines_ , his desperation latching on to every syllable. 

“Shh,” Alec soothes Magnus’ trembling body with deft, calloused hands, petting over every exposed piece of skin he can reach. Alec reaches above Magnus’ head and disentangles the material braided around Magnus’ wrists, unthreading the tie from the headboard.  
Muscles flaring pleasantly, Magnus rolls his shoulders, letting them fall on to the spongy pillow beneath him as Alec gently rubs feeling back into the warlock’s arms, dotting delicate, quiet kisses over his body, each one whispering _I love you, I got you._

Enraptured with watching his boyfriend’s indecently hypnotic lips as they brush adoration over his skin, Magnus cries out in surprise when Alec abruptly grinds into him again, swivelling his lips in languid circles that make Magnus seize Alec’s hair in a close grip. His other now free hand travels further south to paw at the globes of his pert ass, kneading the flesh with pins and needles still dancing in his fingertips. 

A blazing flush of pleasure flares through Magnus’ veins, licking up his spine, glistening droplets of precome seep out of his angry-red dick. He is undoubting in the knowledge that he will come untouched, being brought to the razor edge enough times already. Alec is persistent with his fucking, hard and relentless, shoving Magnus higher up the bed sheets with the strength of his thrusts, his gruff moans portraying no sign of fatigue. Magnus silently gives gratitude to everything that is holy for the gift that is Alec- his breathtaking, mind numbingly sexy boyfriend.

“Close, love,” Magnus manages to stutter, seemingly incapable of stringing together an actual sentence, his brain foggy with lust and throat seizing around a wail. His own hips rock down reflexively to meet Alec’s, their bodies shifting and flowing together perfectly, and as Alec sinks his teeth into the meaty flesh of Magnus’ shoulder, the warlock finally shatters.

His orgasm is wrenched out of him. Pleasure pulses through Magnus’ body, wave after wave consuming him, tendrils of heat sparking every nerve in his body and he keens, loud and shameless. Hot ribbons of come splatter across both of the men’s chests and Alec’s strokes are never ending, drawing out the intensity of Magnus’ orgasm until his vision starts to turn white and hazy.

“So hot,” Alec grunts, rutting into Magnus’ ass hole with feverish determination, his rhythm becomes erratic, biceps quivering and tensed either side of Magnus’ head.  
_“So. Fucking. Hot.”_

With three final, powerful thrusts, Magnus feels Alec come, the cock inside him throbbing, jerking, hot and impossibly hard. A roar of absolute ecstasy bounces off the walls, vibrations rippling through Alec as he rides the crest of his high. 

Magnus has been alive for longer then he cares to remember sometimes, but never, ever, in all his countless centuries here, has he witnessed a sight as divine and overwhelming as that of Alec falling apart and utterly ruined with pleasure. He makes a promise to himself that he will ingrain the awe inspiring image into his mind for the rest of eternity.

After a while, with a quick flourish of his hand, Magnus magics away the used condom and itchy come off of their bodies. Alec eases his cock carefully out of Magnus’ abused, puffy hole, his rim aching as the phantom touch of being split open and loose still lingers, a reminder of the amazing fuck Magnus knows he will feel tomorrow. Alec collapses on top of Magnus, enveloping the slighter man’s body with his own, burying his nose behind Magnus’s ear as he inhales deeply. Magnus detects the Shadowhunter’s faint, happy sigh, a flurry of breath tickles the sensitive skin near his lobe and Magnus shivers before wrapping Alec up in a comforting embrace.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec,” Magnus murmurs into the fine locks of Alec’s hair stroking his face.  
Alec’s blossom stained cheeks stretch into a sated grin and he swipes at a small rivulet of sweat trickling down Magnus’ forehead with the tip of his tongue.

“It was perfect, babe,” Alec says, nuzzling closer to Magnus. The warlock adores how clingy and pliant Alec gets post-sex. “You were perfect, always are.” 

Soon, their lips find each other, mouths soft and sleepy, tongues swirling lazily and without the previous frenetic heat to it. Kissing simply to be closer to one another, to keep the connection live and thrumming between them. Magnus willingly loses himself in Alec’s touch.  
~~  
Later, once they have curled up in their cocoon of quilts, bodies slotting together like pieces of a puzzle, they talk as usual, whispering their hopes and secrets into the peaceful blanket of night. Gentle fingers tracing over runes, wet grazes of lips across teasing expansions of skin, more declarations of forever rousing the tranquillity of the air.

Both Nephilim and Warlock drift off to sleep, contentment filling their hearts, happy and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> so i realllly hope you enjoyed reading this! it's my first ever malec fic, although ive been in the fandom forever i just never got around to writing anything. but finally i did and i would love to know your thoughts about it, good or bad! thank you :)


End file.
